The present invention relates to a dual nozzle hydro-demolition system. In the prior art, it is known to demolish concrete using a single nozzle system in which a nozzle is reciprocated along a beam while it is also caused to rotate so that high pressure water can be used to pulverize concrete in a wall or floor or road surface. Systems that are known in the prior art are limited in that flow capacity and pressure are limited, thereby limiting the depth of concrete that may be pulverized. Furthermore, such systems are limited in that they are only able to be employed at or near ground level.
Further, due to limitations on flow through such devices, speed of pulverization is also limited. Thus, for example, to pulverize a certain thickness of concrete, several passes of the rotating nozzle back and forth are necessary. If the capacity for water flow of the device could be increased, the number of passes back and forth necessary to complete the pulverization would be drastically reduced along with the time period during which such pulverization takes place.
It is with these needs in mind that the present invention was developed.